"Ангел Алиса"
"Алиса" (англ. "Alice") — игры Bendy and the Ink Machine, которая появляется в Третьей и Четвёртой главе. Она является оживленной версией мультипликационного персонажа Алисы Ангела. Она схожа с ней так и по внешности, так и именем. Описание Внешний вид "Алиса" это гибрид Алисы Ангела и человека с прямыми черными волосами средней длины, тонкими бровями и черной губной помадой. На ней находится Ангельский нимб, вросший ей в голову, а также обладает парой дьявольских рожек. Все ее руки покрыты чёрным цветом, которые напоминают рукавные перчатки, но она не носит белые перчатки, как оригинальная Алиса. В отличие от неё, она носит чёрные колготки для ног и обуви. Так же на спине у неё находится бант, который, по всей видимости, не имелся у мультяшной Алисы. Левая сторона ее лица выглядит жутко, как будто "расплавленная". Личность "Алиса" является умелым манипулятором. Она заставила Генри Штейна выполнять свои задания под предлогом его освобождения из студии. "Алиса" была невероятно тщеславна и одержима своей красотой и совершенством, и сделала бы все, чтобы сохранить ее. Это видно в многочисленным мертвым клонам Бориса, Пайперов, Фишеров, и Страйкеров. Как видно по тому, что она постарается стать красивой любыми необходимыми средствами. У нее также были признаки психоза, ведь её настроение часто меняется: в один момент она заплачет, но потом сразу начнет маниакально смеяться. А также у неё постоянный страх перед другими чернильными монстрами, так как она боится, что они затащат ее обратно в "темные лужи". Было показано, что ей глубоко не нравится Чернильный Бенди, а также некоторая форма соперничества с чернильным демоном. Она не позволяла ему прикасаться к ней снова после того, как она превратилась из бесформенной лужу чернил. Кроме того, она также предупреждает Генри прятаться от чернильного Бенди всякий раз, когда он появляется рядом. Иногда она очень нетерпелива, о чем свидетельствует приказ Генри принести ей чернильные сердца. Физический голос Алисы кажется демоническим и постоянно меняется. Время от времени у нее слышится одновременно два голоса. Иногда, хоть и кратко, ее голос может измениться до голоса, похожего на первоначальный голос Ангела Алисы. Появления Глава 3: Взлет и падение "Алиса" является основным персонажем в третьей главе. Впервые её можно встретить в комнате на уровне K. Сначала свет гаснет, включаются мониторы и она поёт. Под конец песни она выскакивает с истерическим криком "I’M ALICE ANGEL" ("Я АЛИСА АНГЕЛ!"), после чего разбивает стекло, экран гаснет, она засмеется и скажет "I see you there. A new fly in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels" ("Я вижу тебя. Новая мушка в моей бесконечной паутине. Подходи. Посмотрим, достоин ли ты ходить наравне с ангелами"). Через некоторое время экран вновь загорится и откроется закрытый ранее проход. После того, как Генри войдёт в лифт, она скажет, что он "интересный и другой". "Алиса" встречается в своей комнате возле пульта управления. Мы увидим, как она мучает Пайпера. Она сначала захочет нас убить, но потом крикнет на Пайпера. Потом она расскажет свою историю: о том, каково это - жить в Чернильный лужах; о том, что сначала она была мерзким, хлупающим существом, а потом стала Ангелом. В конце концов она решит сохранить жизнь Генри, и даже больше - поможет выбраться из этой студии, но только если мы выполним несколько её заданий. Позже, мы неоднократно вернётся на Уровень 9, откуда "Алиса" и будет давать нам задания и инструменты для них. После выполнения всех заданий она отправит Бориса и Генри с помощью лифта наверх, но потом резко опускает его с безумной скоростью на самый нижний уровень студии — уровень S, обвиняя Генри в том, что тот хотел украсть у неё Бориса и говоря то, что его внутренности помогут ей снова стать красивой. В конце она похищает Бориса, после чего глава заканчивается. В сцене после титров Алиса хочет убить Бориса топором и шприцом (данная концовка появится, если вы пойдёте по пути ангела на развилке и откроете достижение "Сторона ангела"). Глава 4: Большие чудеса В данной главе с Алисой будет покончено. Почти всю главу она не встречается физически, а запугивает нас. В конце после смерти Бориса, она взбесилась и попыталась напасть на Генри самостоятельно, но её останавливает Ангел Эллисон, пронзив сердце мачете. Категория:Видеоигровые злодеи Категория:Демоны Категория:Убийцы Категория:Садисты Категория:Мучители Категория:Мутанты Категория:Умершие злодеи Категория:Сверхъестественные Категория:Абсолютные монстры Категория:Предположительно мертвы Категория:Женщины Категория:Злодеи с психическими расстройствами Категория:Трагичные злодеи Категория:Манипуляторы Категория:Темные Формы Категория:Вспыльчивые злодеи Категория:Одержимые Категория:Злодеи игры Bendy And The Ink Machine Категория:Злодеи Ужаса